The present invention relates generally to a vehicle having improved driver visibility, and more particularly to an A-pillar structure for a vehicle that provides improved driver visibility.
Providing improved driver visibility is an important objective of most current vehicles. One known system for improving the visibility of a driver is through an adjustable seating system, which is well known in the art. Current adjustable seating systems typically allow a user to electronically adjust a variety of seating characteristics through actuation of one or more switches or buttons. These available adjustments typically include the height of the seat base and seat back, the angle or cant of the seat base and seat back, and the distance of the seat from the steering wheel. Through these adjustments, a driver can improve his or her visibility through the front window, to the instrument panel and to the side view mirrors.
Additionally, many current adjustable seat systems provide a controller with a memory source that allows for the storage of one or more custom seat settings. These custom settings allow a driver to position the seat according to his or her own desired seat position by modifying one or more of the available adjustments and then storing the custom setting on the memory source. Thereafter, the driver can automatically return the seat to its custom setting by pressing a memory recall button instead of having to individually position each portion of the seat each time that individual drives the vehicle to provide adequate visibility.
While these seat systems allow drivers of varying statures to adjust the seat and steering wheel to provide adequate visibility through the front window, to the side mirrors, and to the dashboard, they still do not provide a user with adequate visibility to a blind spot hidden by typical vehicle A-pillars. This inability to locate objects that would otherwise be seen, except for the blocking by the A-pillar structure, can create potential safety concerns for the driver, other drivers, and pedestrians.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with improved visibility for drivers of varying stature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an A-pillar structure for a vehicle that provides improved resistance to rollover forces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an A-pillar structure for a vehicle that provides increased protection to head impact from the inside of the vehicle.
In accordance with the above and the other objects of the present invention, an A-pillar structure for a vehicle is provided. The A-pillar has an exterior surface and an interior surface. The A-pillar has a plurality of holes formed in the A-pillar that extend from the interior surface to the exterior surface. Each of the plurality of openings is oriented towards a driver""s eyes, such that a driver can see through one or more of the plurality openings when positioned in a vehicle seat.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.